Un nuevo sentimiento
by Theiko-anaid-chan
Summary: Este es mi segundo fic pro el primero de Vampire knight espero sea de su agrado todo esto ocurre cuando yuuki se va y llega una nueva chica porfis leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola Ste es mi nuevo fic es de vampire Knigh los personajes no son mios si no ZEro staria aqui conmigo y no no lo compartiria pero eso si Theimi Tsukimiri si es de mi imaginacion

Esto acurre despues de que Yuuki se va con el Kaname ese sorry por las fans de el pro yo lo odio

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensamiento

Me he enterado que ella es un sangre pura ahora se que ella no es para mi ahora se lo que es sufrir, nunca antes habia sentido esto no ni en mis mas remotos recuerdos.

Este dolor es distinto al que senti cuando vi a mis padres muertos ballados en sangre es muy distinto deberia odiarla pero no puedo pernsar que bebi de su deliciosa sangre pensar que su sangre esta dentro de mi, no me duele tenerla no es asi es algo distinto. Aun la recuerdo alegre, como me gustaba esa sonrisa esos lindos labios que tantas beses desee besar esos ojos color cafes que algun dia me miraron con ternura pero yo sabia que esos labios solo se los queria dar a el solo a el.

Lo odie no lo niego le desee con todo mi ser lo peor pero…. ¿para que? Si ella ya se habia ido con el. No se si a ella le haiga dolido el dejarme pero yo le llore, no había salido desde ese momento no veia para que seguir me he quedado solo. He deseado mi muerte e incluso la he intentado no ps no ha funcionaado. Me puse una cuerda en mi cuello y la sujete a unos clavos que estaban en el techo subi a una silla y me deje caer cerre mis ojos por 5 segundos al principio sentia como no podia respirar despues solo cai, me quite la cuerda y habia quedado la marca y fue ahí cuando recorde los instantes en que clavaba mis colmillos en su cuello como se encogia apretaba sus manos y temblaba. Diablos ni siquiera cuando quiero morir dejo de pensar en ella. Dias despues intente morir de una sobredosis de pastillastome 5 pastillas para dormir es lo unico que tenia a la mano vi que no hacian efecto y tome 5 pastillas mas recuerdo que me sentia cansado y ya estaba listo para morir cerre mis ojos y pense nunca despertar oi una voz conocida y algo perturbante era el director Cross al que según el debo llamar padre un intento mas pero ahora solo deseo morir.

Zero Zero – se oyo una voz peculiar que cada vez se hacia mas cerca

Mm ¿que pasa?– dijo el chico de cabellos plateados

Nada malo solo necesito pedirte un favor mi querido Zero

Ah si que quiere-dijo pero en realidad no le importaba para nada

Mira tendremos una nueva alumna y quiero que como prefecto y mi lindo hijo le enseñes la academia hasta que se adapte a ella ah por cierto ella ya sabe que los de la clase nocturna son vampiros y no les tiene miedo asi que no hay problema y como Yuuki no esta pues va ser prefecta como tu ah tambien me han entregado su tutoria ya que sus padresd murieron-

Zero apreto sus puños y solo asintio con la cabeza pero antes de irse dijo- no la vuelvas a mencionar y no soy tu hijo los espero a la tres en mi habitacion dijo realmente enojado-

Zero llego a su habitacion se tiro a la cama y despues de un rato sse se metio a la tia a dar un baño cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido

Toc toc toc Zero Zero estas ahí?

Despue de un rato de estar tocando y ver que no contestaba dijo en voz alta-ay no zero otra vez te quieres –susoiro y continuo- suicidar

Un enorme signo de interrogacion aparecio sobre la chica de cabello largo castallo ojos cafes claros y con el uniforme de la academia-¿Cómo que se quiere suicidar? pues que espera vamos a entrar

-no espera el nunca lo …. –el resto de las `palabras se quedaron al aire por que la chica ya estaba adentro gritando no te suicides-lo buscaba por todos lados vio una puerta y entro se encontro con…

Perdon yo yo pense –su cara estaba roja como un tomate pero se volteo y dijo-ponte algo ya que esperas

Zero se coloco una bata pero también estaba rojo de que lo viera ejem como dios lo trajo al mundo -¿Ya?- pregunto la chica aun roja a lo que el contesto –si-

Wuau esta muy guapo -susurro la chica –se acerco a el y lo observo de arriba a debajo de izquierda a derecha apreto su cachete y le dio un beso en su mejilla después se acerco a su oído y susurro –eres muy lindo-

Zero no tenia ni idea de que había pasado solo sintió un cálido beso que en su mejilla a lo que el se sonrojo

-Zero ¿estas bien? Pregunto el director un poco intrigado por lo que había sucedido pero solo dijo-mm veo que ya conociste a la nueva alumna y veo que ella ya te conoció a ti mas de lo que debía pero te conoció

Ese comentario lo hizo volver a la realidad y aun con el rostro rojo –salgan en seguida salgo – dijo algo enojado a lo que ellos salieron

La chica salió muy pensativa –que lindo es pero… ¿Por qué sentí algo diferente? acaso será un vampiro

Poco después se abrió la puerta y salió Zero con el uniforme de la academia Croos – bien ahora si que quieren- dijo cortante

-ah mira ella es Theimi Tsukimiri (se pronuncia Deimi Sukimiri) la nueva alumna –

La chica estiro su mano a manera de saludo- mucho gusto tu debes ser Zero Kyriu , si no me equivoco perdón por lo de hace un momento ah me puedes decir Thei – Zero respondió al saludo – bien si me llamo Zero y para la otra toca la puerta antes de entrar –bien asi será- bien Zero te la dejo es toda tuya cuidala bien aquí esta tu horario y tu cuarto es el de aquí a lado en lo que se repara el dormitorio de chicas ah por cierto a rato es el cambio de turno asi que te pido que ayudes a Zero ya que eres la nueva prefecta

-si –dijo Zero sin darle la menor importancia

La campana de la escuela había tocado para las clases Theimi tenia el mismo horario que Zero asi que se dirijieron hacia el salón. Durante el camino la chica no podía dejar de admirar los pasillos de la escuela en verdad era demasiado grande y sus pasillos bah eran demasiados y muy similares entre si también no podía dejar de oir los piropos que los chicos le gritaban, a la chica no le molestaba en realidad para ella en su vida eso era normal y eso para ella era un alago ya que ella siempre se ha considerado muy bella, pero desde que vio al chico que caminaba a su lado sintió un gran interés hacia el ese chico era demasiado lindo y no negaba que le gustaba y mucho pero sentía que el escondia un secreto que lo torturaba dia a dia.

-dime tienes novia-pregunto la chica muy atenta a la respuesta

-quee- tartamudeo el chico y un poco rojo-

-si que si tienes novia –aclaro la chica pero ahora con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de tal sonrojo de Zero

-bueeeno pues no no tengo y además a ti que te interesa?-contesto sonrojado pero lo disimulo con una cara de enojo

-sta bien no te enojes sabes por que te pregunto?-contesto disimulando una sonrisa

-no por que?-con gran atención a la respuesta de la chica

.pues la respuesta es simple eres muy guapo me sorprende que no tengas novia ¿sabes? Me gustas. En tu mirada veo algo diferente como si estuvieras herido pero del corazón dime quien fue la que te hizo eso por que el dia que la vea te juro que..

-ya llegamos-dijo algo enojado

-Siéntense chicos-dijo el maestro

-hola maestro soy la nueva alumna me llamo Theimi tsukimiri

-ah si claro dijo el maestro déjame presentarte chicos tenemos una nueva alumna su nombre es Theimi Tsukimiri

Todos los chicos le chiflaban y le decían cosas como-que bonita siéntate aquí mientras las chicas la miraban con celos

-bien chicos calmen la hormonas sientate mmm alado de Kyriu

-si genial susurro la chica – mientras caminaba hacia el lugar-no te enojes no era mi intención recordártela

La clase había comenzado la chica no dejaba de ver al lindo chico que tenia a lado de ella asi que no prestaba atención Zero se había dado cuenta de cómo lo observaban los chicos a lo que dijo a la chica- ya deja de verme quieres- no no puedo Zero –contesto la chica aun sin apartar su vista de el-mira niña que no te das cuenta de cómo se me quedan viendo todos- si –entonses deja de verme ya-lo siento pero no puedo-ash y se puede saber por que-bueno es que eres muy lindo y además te he visto por un largo rato que mi cuello ya no lo puedo mover creo que se torcio o algo-una enorme gota aparecio sobre la cabeza de Zero-¿me ayudarías a moverlo?- ash haber-el chico puso sus manos en la cabeza de la chica y trato de mover su cuello-tracc- ay mil graxias ahora me gustas mas jeje-

la campana de termino de clases ya había tocado asi que todos salieron y no fue la excepción con Zero y la nueva alumna

-gracias por ayudarme puedo estar contigo durante el receso?

-pues que mas da

-bien

-y dime me vas a decir su nombre de la chica que te hizo eso

-Que de que hablas no entiendo a quien te refieres?-contesto algo confundido

-pues la chica que te lastimo tu corazón

-lo siento no estoy de humor para contestar tus preguntas-dijo algo triste-sera mejor que me vaya

-no espera no era mi intención recordártela

A Zero pareció no importarle lo que la chica decía asi que se fue a su habitación y la chica lo siguió al llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta que la chica lo había seguido

-bien ya sal y deja de seguirme quieres

-no te estoy siguiendo por si no lo sabes mi habitación es la de aquí alado

-me da igual –

-no es verdad si te importa se que tu mirada todos la ven fría pro yo no e notado que miraste a alguien con un gran amor que nunca pudo ser nunca pero por que a caso es por que eres un vampiro

-callate tu no sabes nada- dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos

-tienes razón no se nada es por eso que te pido me digas que paso-la chica empujo a Zero hacia la habitación cerro la puerta y puso el seguro luego lo abrazo y susurro-por favor no tengas miedo y dime lo que paso quien te hizo tanto daño dime su nombre por lo menos-dijo aun sin soltarlo

-Yu.. u..ki –tartamudeo agachando su cabeza hacia el cuello de la chica y aferrándose aun mas a ella sus ojos se empezaron a tornar rojos por el deseo de sangre, curiosamente deseaba mucho esa sangre como la de la chica que lo lastimo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser

-bebe-dijo apartando el cabello que tenia en su cuello-anda bebe sera un placer que lo hagas tu

-Thei..-apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras cuando se empezaron a notar sus colmillos y los clavo en el cuello de la chica que lo sujetaba con fuerza se desconcertó un poco pues ella no temblaba ni dio un pequeño grito de dolor de la chica y esto hizo que Zero apartara sus colmillos de su cuello y lamio la sangre que caia de la herida que le había hecho al clavar sus colmillos

-Estas satisfecho-pregunto aun sin despegarse de el

** Notas de la autora **

**Bien este es un fic de mi anime favorito Vampire knight cabe aclarar que este no se si valla a ser un fic de Zero & yuuki por que aun sigo pensando que Yuuki no merece a Zero pro si es una de mis parejas favoritas ste fic se me ocurrio cuando staba supr aburrida en mi casa en ese fic llega una nueva chica que aun no se si se valla a quedar con zero o no ya se me ocurrira algo.**

**Espro les agrade este primer capitulo y si es asi plis muevan la flechta a el botoncito ese verde que dice reviuw que tanto amo que si vale la pena seguir o no **

**bueno sin mas un beso y abrazo y feliz dia **

**Atte Theiko-Anaid-Chan**


	2. No puedes odiar lo que amas

-Si-dijo aun con la cabeza apollada en su cuello y algo confundido ante la reacción de ella-¿Por qué? –respiro para luego continuar-dejaste que bebiera de tu sangre-

-oh eso por curiosidad-contesto alegre-

-¿curiosidad?-pregunto desconcertado

-si muchos han deseado beber de mi sangre pero no lo he dejado aunque siempre quise sentir como mi sangre era subsionada aunque parezca algo loco

-¿y no me sientes miedo o rencor?-suspiro un poco para luego continuar con la siguiente pregunta que era la mas importante para el-¿no me odias?

-No no puedo odiar lo que amo-dijo limpiándose un poco la sangre que aun seguía saliendo de le mordida que Zero le había hecho

-¿Qué?¿me amas?

-mmm no aun no Zero dije que me g-u-s-t-a-baaas- deletreándolo y haciendo enfacis en gustabas-no que te amo ni nada por el estilo por que tu si ¿me amas?-dijo muy emocionada

-ay no pero claro que no es solo que tu dijiste que no puedes odiar lo que amas-dijo negando con la cabeza

-bueno pues si asi es, pero no te amo asi que aun te puedo odiar-dijo con una sonrisa mal disimulada

-bueno entonces dime a que te refieres con que no puedes odiar lo que amas

-bien es una historia algo larga y no exagero en decir larga creeme

-mm tengo tiempo –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su habitación y cruzo los brazos

-bien ¿pero y el cambio de turno?

-O si es que no tengo nada mas "importante" que ir a cuidar a esos vampiros y las locas ah si y locos que se mueren por ellos ah y no tengo "nada mas importante" que oir Aido sempai Ruka-chan Shiki-sama Rima-chan y todas esa cosas que suelen decir no hay nada mas frustrante que oir eso o deveria decir mas "importante" -dijo con un tono super sarcástico-

-Lo siento Zero pero debemos ir te prometo que después te contare mi larga historia además deces que no tienes nada mas importante que hacer-dijo tomándole la mano quiro el seguro de la puerta y la abrió sin soltarle la mano cosa que a Zero lo tomo por sorpresa pero no hizo nada para safarse de ella.

Camino a la puerta que se abriria de la cual entrarían los vampiros se oia lo típico de cada cambio de clase. Pero Zero se limitaba a ver a los estudiantes con esa mirada que nadie se atrevía a desafiar asi que todos los estudiantes de su lado estaban como soldaditos. Sin embargo del lado de la chica a nadie le importaba que estuviera pues la tiraban la pisoteaban entre otras cosas

Bien ya estoy harta-grito-miren yo no conozco a los de la clase nocturna pero si tanto desean verlos formen filas ahoraaa-grito mientras daba señas de en que lugares colocarse cuando ya estaban todos formados-mucho mejor persona que se mueva de donde están les juro que les va a ir muy mal asi que mejor no me reten ahora pueden admirar pero ya están advertidos

Zero miro con una sonrisa en su rostro ahora su mirada no parecía tan mala ante los gritos de aquella chica. Mientras tanto se abrían las puertas pero no se oian gritos asi que no hubo tantos problemas al pasar. Despues del cambio de turno Zero tomo a la chica de la mano y la llevo a su habitación y cerro la puerta con seguro

-ah con que ahora eres tu el que me jala he

-pues si tu prometiste que me hibas a decir a que te refieres con no puedo odiar lo que amo

-ah bueno pero te advierto que es una historia demasiado larga

-no importa tengo tiempo-dijo mientras nuevamente se sentaba en su cama-

-Esta bien

-dime a que te refieres con que no puedo odiar lo que amo

-mi madre era una vampira y tu también lo eres asi que como amo a mi madre que era una vampira no te puedo odiar a ti

-pero deverias los vampiros son seres repulsivos ash como los odio como me odio-las ultimas palabras las susurro pero la chica si las oyo

-no Zero no debes odiarte después de todo no fuiste tu el que decidió esto el pasado es justamente eso el pasado algo que ya paso –mientras se hincaba delante de el para verlo-bien ahora deja continuar, mi madre como ya te lo dije era una vampira conoció a mi padre del quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de el y el de ella. El problema era que su padre era un cazador y el quería que siguiera la tradición pero el se negó, mi abuelo desaprobó la relación que mantenían, puesto que mi madre era una vampira y mi padre debía ser un cazador ellos se amaban así que se veian a escondidas-suspiro y continuo-Cierto día mi padre fue a buscar a mi madre, pero mi abuelo se dio cuenta los siguió y dijo que lo odiaba y que ya no era mas su hijo, mis padres decidieron huir para ser felices sin embargo mi abuelo ordeno que los buscaran para matar a mi madre pasaron un largo tiempo huyendo, de ahí naci yo mis padres me amaron, sin embargo seguíamos huyendo nunca pude mantener una amistad pues nos la pasábamos huyendo en ese entonces a mi me decían que era un viaje. Cuando yo tenia 7 años mi padre fue mordido por un sangre pura que ya tenia bastante tiempo de no beber sangre y asi comenzó la pesadilla de mi infancia mi madre contuvo el deseo de mi padre de beber sangre por 4 años y vivíamos felices por asi decirlo aun no teníamos un lugar fijo, seguíamos huyendo. Un día mi madre no estaba en casa y a mi padre empezó a darle ese deseo de sangre, salió pues sabia que podía lastimarme y asi fue se convirtió en un nivel e, un cazador estaba cerca acudió a donde estaba y lo mato el cazador se acerco y vio algo que nunca pudo imaginarse era su hijo

-tu abuelo … ¿mato a tu padre?

-si pero no era su intención hacerlo ahora deseas oír toda la historia o ¿no?

-ah si continua… perdó0n

-Mi madre no tardo en regresar pero se encontró con la devastadora noticia, a mi padre lo habían matado lo que mas le dolió es que haya sido su propio padre. Ella regreso a casa me tomo en brazos y unas maletas una bolsa de dinero y nos fuimos, poco después nos enteramos de que mi abuelo se había suicidado. Yo había cumplido ya 14 años pero aun así no era feliz no tenia amigos y si los tenia los dejaba ir creía que la soledad siempre era mi destino. Mama no había superado la muerte de mi padre y se sentía culpable así que también decidió acabar con su vida, no sin antes dejarme a cargo de mi tío Frederick dejo una carta en la que decía que al cumplir 16 años debía asistir a la academia Croos y terminar mis estudios aquí. Fue ahí cuando comprendí que mi mama quería que fuera feliz y tuviera amigos decidí hacerlo y ahora estoy aquí contándole mi vida a alguien que me gusta pro que acabo de conocer y que acaba de beber de mi sangre-suspiro ante la larga historia que había contado-es raro no yo nunca le conté esto ha nadie y bueno tu no deberías ser la excepción pero aquí estoy con el chico mas lindo que he visto

-por favor ya no hables mas-interrumpio-mira ya es muy noche

-mm es verdad no me había dado cuenta-respondió al mirar la luna-bien entonces me voy a dormir buenas noches Zero

La nueva alumna salió de la habitación dejando a Zero solo en su cama y muy pensativo

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Estoy algo triste por que este fic solo recibio dos Reviuws peor igual aquie pongo el siguiente capi y por Respeto a la sque se tomaron la molestaia de Leer y dejar reviuw pongo el siguiente capi que espero sea de su agrado

Graxaqs por las chicas que se tomaro n la molestia en dejra un reviuw y leer besos

PD el siguiente capi ya esta listo y dejenme decir que esta super asi que si quiern leerlo dejen reviuws


End file.
